Unapologetic
| Last album = Talk That Talk (2011)| This album = Unapologetic (2012)| center | center | center | Next album =Home (2015)}} Unapologetic is the seventh studio album by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna, released on November 19, 2012, by Def Jam Recordings. The album was recorded between June and November 2012, during promotion of her sixth studio album, Talk That Talk (2011). As executive producer, Rihanna enlisted previous collaborators The-Dream, David Guetta, Chase & Status, and StarGate to work alongside new collaborators such as Mike Will Made-It and Labrinth. Its music incorporates pop, EDM, and dubstep styles, much in the vein of Talk That Talk and Rated R (2009). The album features guest vocals from ex-boyfriend Chris Brown, Eminem, Future, and Mikky Ekko. Upon its release, Unapologetic received generally favorable reviews from music critics, who found its music interesting, although some criticized its lyrical content. The album debuted at number one on the US ''Billboard'' 200 with first-week sales of 238,000 copies, becoming Rihanna's first number one album on the chart and best-selling debut week of her career. The album also became Rihanna's third, fourth and fifth consecutive number one album in the United Kingdom, Norway and Switzerland, respectively. "Diamonds" was released as the album's lead single on September 27, 2012. It peaked at number one on the US Billboard Hot 100, in addition to topping charts in fifteen other countries worldwide. The album was promoted by the 777 Tour prior to its release, and will be supported by the Diamonds World Tour beginning in March 2013. Background and development In March 2012, Rihanna revealed that she was working on a new album. She released the first single from the album, "Diamonds", on September 27 where it reached number one in many countries. On October 11, 2012, she revealed the name of the album along with the artwork. Regarding the title of the album, Rihanna explained that she named it because she wanted to express how honest she is, "I named my album 'Unapologetic' because there is only one truth, and you can't apologise for that. It's honest. I'm always evolving of course, I think the only motto I have is to be true to myself." Singles "Diamonds" was released as the first single from the album on September 27, 2012. It received acclaim for its lyrical content, and its mid-tempo electronic production, with influences from pop and R&B. It debuted at number sixteen on the US Billboard 100 and eventually reached number one, giving Rihanna her twelfth number one. Italso topped the charts in eighteen other countries worldwide including Austria, Canada, France, Germany, and the United Kingdom. "Stay" was released as the second single from the album on January 7, 2013. It featured guest vocals by Mikky Ekko and reached number three on the US Billboard 100. It reached number one in Canada, Czech Republic, and Denmark. It is a R&B and pop ballad that contains a piano and guitar instrumentation. "Pour It Up" was released to radio stations as the third single from the album on January 8, 2013. The song debuted at number ninety on the US Billboard 100 and reached a position of nineteen. A remix featuring Young Jeezy, Rick Ross, Juicy J, and T.I. was later released. It was praised to be catchy and a club anthem, with its trap production. Its video was released months later due to many delays. "Loveeeeeee Song" featuring singer-rapper Future was released as the fourth single on April 3, 2013 and impacted on urban radio stations in the United Kingdom. The song peaked at #55 on the US Billboard 100, and #17 on the R&B chart in the UK. In addition to its moderate chart performance, it peaked at number 14 on the US Hot R&B / Hip-Hop Songs due to strong digital downloads. It is a sci-fi slow R&B track. It received generally positive reviews, praising the duet's vocals, however some said the song, particularly the chorus, was not memorable. "Right Now" was the fourth single from the album that was released on May 28, 2013. It featured David Guetta who co-wrote and co-produced the track. It has reached number five on the US Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs and number seven on the UK Dance chart. It was acclaimed to be one of the highlights on Unapologetic, it is a catchy EDM song. It received no music video. "What Now" was released as the fifth single from the album on August 29, 2013 in selected countries, it has peaked at #23 on Australian charts and at #39 on New Zealand charts, it also appeared on the charts of France, United Kingdom and Belgium. It is a pop & R&B piano-led mid-tempo song. It was highly acclaimed, with many critics praising Rihanna's vocal performance, vocal range, lyrical content, and calling the song an emotional highlight from the album. It received a music video, which was released in November 2013. "Jump" was released as the seventh and final single from the album on January 24, 2013. It is a heavy dubstep song, and was acclaimed to be a highlight from the album. Release and promotion Before the album's release, Rihanna embarked on the 777 Tour. It lasted seven days, with seven dates in seven countries. The album was released on November 19, 2012. It reached number one in many countries including the United States and Canada. Shortly after the album's release, Rihanna announced the Diamonds World Tour. The tour visited Europe, North America, Oceania, Asia, and Africa with over 90 shows, beginning in Buffalo, New York. It has received positive reception. Track listing Charts Category:Albums